The Many Adventures of Wally West: One Shots and Prompts
by SuperBookNerd1276
Summary: Wally West has always been the smart, ridiculous, dramatic, lovable, compassionate, totally asterous, and talented speedster we all know and love. Follow him and his friends on their spectacular adventures (and disasters) in The Many Adventures of Wally West: One Shots and Prompts. Who knew Kid Flash could dance?
1. Dog Wally

**It's A Dog's Life**

Today was the day. For the first time, the sidekicks – excuse me, partners – would join their mentors on a journey to the Hall of Justice, the home of the famous Justice League. Wally couldn't be happier.

The young pup raced around Captain Cold listening to his Uncle taunt the ice imbecile. "Ice? Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?" Flash yelled. Cold growled in frustration, and shot beams of ice at the circling speedsters. If dogs cold roll their eyes, Dog Flash would have. Normally, he would have enjoyed making his villains mad, but today was the day! He would finally get to see the Hall of Justice, and he would _not_ be late (again)! Dog Flash stopped running in circles and raced toward the frozen foe. The man shot his gun directly at the pursuing pup, but DF performed a quick twisting maneuver to escape the full wrath of the cold gun's beam. He jumped up and grabbed Cold's gun out of his hands with his teeth. Before the villain could blink, he was sucker punched by the Flash.

"Calm down, DF," Flash told the red-haired lab. Dog Flash dropped the freeze ray in his mouth to growl at his mentor; seriously, the guy would chat it up with anyone: bystanders, the cops, even Cold! No, not today; today was the day! Dog Flash whined and tugged at the Flash's boot. "Okay, okay, boy! Let's go, then!" The two speedsters ran off, not knowing what was about to come next.

 **This story is basically if Kid Flash/Wally West was turned into a dog during the early days of his training. It would start off with the first mission (only with a dog with super speed instead of a human); then, after Miss Martian joins, the team finds out that Wally (the dog) was once a human, and they go on a quest to find a way to turn him back.**

 **BONUS: Emotional Barry/Wally bonding (if he was turned back)**

 **BONUS: Krypto the Superdog and Ace the Batdog playdates.**


	2. Dimension Traveling Wally

**Alternate Dimensions, Speedsters, and Science; Oh My!**

Barry Allen was once an innocent man with plain, picturesque view of the universe. He thought that there was only one Earth, the past couldn't be rewritten, and the fastest man could run a mile in four minutes, but after the night his mother was murdered, his views of the world changed drastically. Though he didn't know it at the time, it would only get weirder. Sometimes, Barry almost wished that his life as a CSI was normal, but he knew that if those fated events hadn't happened, he might not have the family he had today. Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco. They all meant everything to him, and this is the story of how he finally completes his eclectic family.

Wally West was an interesting character. His flaming red hair and vibrant green eyes stood out among the various brown hues of his coworkers, so when he started walking over to Barry, he was impossible to miss. The man, or boy (He looked only 17), flashed a brilliant white smile and reached out his hand for him to shake. "Barry Allen? It's nice to meet you; I'm Wally West, your new lab assistant."

Barry shook the younger man's hand. "It's a pleasure. Are you by any chance related to Joe and Iris West?"

Wally's exuberant smile drooped for a millisecond, but it quickly returned. "No, actually. I-"

"Barry! Who's the new guy?" Barry turned to face his friend, Cisco Raymond, who had recently been employed at the CCPD.

"This is Wally West; he's my new lab assistant. Wally, this is Cisco; he works as part of the Meta-human Technological Defense Department." Barry could have sworn that Wally's jaw dropped down to the floor. The bubbly young man grabbed Cisco's hand and shook it hard.

"You're the Cisco Raymond? The creator of the cold-repellent shields? I knew that you lived around here, but I had no idea that you actually worked at CCPD! Your designs are unparalleled; the slightly convex shape to reflect the ice from Captain Cold's ice gun? Ingenious! I don't think I've seen any better in my life!" The showering of praise seemed to daze Cisco, but when his eyes met Barry's, he knew that it wasn't the compliments that had stunned him. Cisco had vibed Wally. Thinking quickly, Barry said his goodbyes to Wally and pointed him in the direction of the lab. Once Wally was out of earshot, Barry turned to Cisco.

"What did you see?" Cisco described seeing a smirking teenager with fiery red hair wearing a canary yellow and bright red suit. Goggles covered his eyes, and a familiar insignia covering his chest. The vibe showed the teen saving people from a burning building, but that wasn't what shocked them. It was the fact that the teen had been running at abnormal speeds. Superhuman speeds. "Cisco, we need to get back to STAR Labs and do a little research on this Wally West."

 **~Line Break~**

The two scientists quickly reached the STAR Labs facility, and soon everyone was scouring the internet for the faintest signs of Wally West. Caitlin searched for college and school history, Barry looked for any signs of relatives or relationships, Cisco was tracking Wally's location the day of the particle accelerator incident, Iris and Joe were searching for any indication of a police record, and the others were helping wherever help was needed. After two hours straight of searching, they had found exactly one page of information on the young man. Barry rubbed his forehead in frustration. It simply wasn't possible to be so… nonexistent. "What do we have so far?"

Cisco regarded Barry in an exasperated manner. "Well, as of right now, I've found that he couldn't possibly have been here during the explosion; the guy literally stepped onto the planet two weeks ago. Did you know that Wally has a freaky obsession with some weird type of flowers called asters?" Caitlin rolled her eyes and smacked Cisco on the arm.

"It says that he has a PhD in Chemistry and several other minors in Criminology, Physics, and uh… Vietnamese History, but the school he got them from has no record of a Wally West in student databases."

Cisco snickered, "Who wastes their time on Vietnamese History?" Apparently he was the only one that found it funny.

"Iris and I found out that he got a speeding ticket a week ago, but he paid it off the next day." Barry sighed at his teams findings. Of course they were unusual findings, but nothing accused him of being a metahuman.

"So what are we going to do now?" Barry asked. "I really don't want another Zoom on our hands."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance?" Everyone (Even Joe) jumped at the new voice. They turned to see Wally West standing lazily against the door frame, inspecting his nails. "I'm impressed at what you've found, truly, but seriously, you could have just asked me." Joe drew his gun and aimed it at him.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here without being undetected?" he demanded.

Wally chuckled, "Your security systems are weak. Only took about a system to hack 'em. One word people, _firewalls_. As for who I am, you guys can call me Kid Flash, the best interdimensional speedster you will ever meet." Suddenly, Wally started vibrating until he was nothing but a blur. When he finally returned to clarity, in his place stood the man Cisco had seen in his vibe. "Which one of you knows how to build a trans-dimensional portal?"

 **This story is about what truly happened to Kid Flash after he (SPOILERS) disappeared in the Season Two Finale. I think it would be cool if he had gained power during his time in the Speed Force and shows Barry some advanced techniques (including Speed Sharing) as well as sharing some famous speedster advice. I would bring Barry and Bart Allen (Maybe by a Cosmic Treadmill) from Kid Flash's world over and have them team up to destroy Zoom.**

 **BONUS: Speedster family bonding!**

 **BONUS: Cisco complains about not being able to name Kid Flash.**

 **BONUS: Barry and Barry weird conversations/comparison**

 _ **If you use this prompt, I ask for no/extremely small romance. (I don't think that it is instrumental in the plot line.) Unless it is Barry(Earth 1)XPatty (One of my OTPs) or Barry(From KF's universe, Earth 16, I think)XIris.**_


	3. Dancing Wally

**Moves Like Roy and Wally**

Black Canary and Flash were by far the favorite mentors of the team. Not because they were relatable and down to Earth (though that did help). No, it was because of something else entirely. Occasionally after an extremely taxing mission, the two would collaborate to create fun training exercises for the team. Sometimes they took the team to charity marathons in their hometowns, a day at the beach to practice swimming, or even instigate a water balloon fight to help with "accuracy and precision."

These events helped the teen superheroes deal with the stress of their extracurricular activities and could even make Superboy grin. Due to recent events, the two Leaguers hadn't held one in a while; the team had assumed BC and Flash had been told to stop by doom and gloom himself, Batman. Little did they know, the best special training exercise was just around the corner.

Flash and Black Canary grinned at each other as they entered the Zeta Beams. They couldn't have been more elated about the series of activities to take place today. For weeks, they had secretly schemed and planned (It's extremely hard to keep secrets from a Bat! Who knew?), and finally, today was the day.

~Line Break~

The cave was quiet except for the clatter of pans in the kitchen and the buzzing noise coming from the TV. Artemis was sharpening her arrows to perfection, Kaldur was reading a book he had recently picked up, War and Peace. Superboy was enjoying some static, and M'gann was making cookies. Robin was… well… nowhere to be found, but if they listened closely, the team could hear a slight clicking noise coming from the vents.

It was unusual; in fact, it had never been so noiseless before. The abnormal silence most likely was due to the absence of the team's resident speedster. Wally hadn't shown up yet, and the lack of endless noise that followed the redhead allowed them to become absorbed into their chores. However, when the Zeta Beams announced the arrival of their favorite mentors, they quickly dropped what they were doing and lined up before the tubes in anticipation.

 _Flash: A-03_

 _Black Canary: A-21_

Flash and Black Canary sauntered in, dressed in ridiculous rapper outfits. The outfits consisted of shiny hammer pants, gold money signs on chains, high top sneakers, neon letterman's jackets, backwards ball caps, and striped sunglasses. Flash even had a giant boom box resting on his shoulder. The teens gaped at the two, not sure what to say. Luckily, they didn't have to. "Mandatory team dance instruction to increase coordination and flexibility. Please change into appropriate exercise clothes, and meet us in the gym."

~Line Break~

The teen superheroes scrambled to change and rushed into the gym. Inside, Black Canary and Flash had set up a giant stereo system, as well as arranged a large set of strobe lights on the ceiling. Artemis couldn't help but comment, "Who gonna teach us to dance? I don't think Baywatch: the Prequel and BC can show us, much less dance."

Robin snickered at a memory, "Yeah, I've seen Flash dance. It wasn't exactly pretty. Three words: Chicken. Themed. Nightmares." The Scarlet Speedster stuck his tongue out at the giggling teens.

"I'll have you know that the Chicken Dance is a classic. You just can't recognized talent when you see it." Black Canary rested her hand on Flash's shoulder.

"It's okay. Actually, our instructors should be here any moment," Black Canary smirked. Just then, the Zeta Tubes roared to life and announced the arrival of… _the Beauty_ and… _the Beat_? The teens turned towards the new arrivals only to be met with the grins of two familiar faces. Roy and Wally… excuse me… the Beauty and the Beat sauntered over to the two mentors. Their matching clothes, an unbuttoned shirt over a white cotton shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, paled in to shadow of the bright, shiny outfits the Leaguers. Flash proudly put his hand on the Beat's (Wally's) shoulder. "These two have been dancing together since they were in diapers. Follow their instructions for today, and we guarantee that you will have tons of fun!" The two quickly stepped out of the spot light.

Artemis snorted, "Oh please, like they can even dance." Superboy nodded in agreement. Roy's face quickly reddened.

"Blondie, take a seat and watch the masters work."

Wally smirked and said, "Prepare to eat your words."

The lights dimmed, and two spotlights shone on the boys. They stood side by side and waited for the music to start.

 **Please Click Here For Full Dance:** watch?v=pD14CBBF7RE

 **In short, Roy and Wally are the best dancers on the team. Using their talents, they teach other members of the team to dance to a song. Robin chose "We Speak No Americano," Aqualad picks "Gentleman," Superboy is partial to, "The Final Countdown," Artemis likes "So What?" and M'gann loves "Call Me Maybe." In the end, the team learns a little bit more about the mysterious redheads and gains a newfound respect for them.**

 **BONUS: Black Canary and Flash show off less than stellar dance moves.**


	4. Thanagarian Wally

**Chapter 4 is up, baby! :D From now on, updates will be random and sporadic. Between school and homework, I don't have nearly enough time to write. Please PM me if you would like to use a prompt, and I'd be happy to talk! Now, let the story begin!**

For thousands of years, the Thanagarians have been at war with the Bulrogains. Neither side knew who had started it, but they both knew that neither could rest until the other was completely extinct. The children were raised as bloodthirsty warriors, and those who didn't meet the standards were killed by their own family. And if you didn't want to slay the opposing side? You were shunned among friends and family, and treated as if you were a speck of dust, but there was hope. For at the age of sixteen, young Thanagarians and Bulrogains had the choice to be banished from Thanagar. Those who chose that were put in a rocket and launched into space, never to return. It was rare though, and life was hard for many.

Most signed up for the army. There they were provided with shelter and a meager serving of food in exchange for their service. Every day, young citizens gathered in the Enlisting Office in the hopes to survive. This is where we find three particular Thanagarians. The first was the brave Ka'ar. At the age of fourteen, he was over six feet tall and well-muscled, and his brunette wings rippled in the breeze. His tan skin and raven hair stood out among his group. The second was the noble Shayera Hol. Her long red hair fluttered in a tangled mess behind her. Though being the same age as Ka'ar, she was significantly smaller than him, but don't let that fool you. With her beautiful golden wings, she could best almost anyone. The third, and shortest, was Shayera's younger brother, Wally Hol. Wally was only six, but he was the kindest person you would ever meet. The only thing brighter than his personality were his eyes. They looked as if the finest emerald had been implanted there to serve as his pupils, and the red hair that brushed his face only made them look greener. Wally was special among the group. Unlike the others, his gift was not strength or combat skills. The young Hol was renowned in Thanagar for being the fastest flier on the planet since he could fly five miles per hour faster than the average Thanagarian. Together, the rag tag group of friends had survived on their own for three years, fending off Bulrogians and stealing so they could eat, but all that was going to change. Today, they were enlisting into the army.

~Two Years Later~

Wally, Shayera, and Ka'ar had quickly been taken into the military. From there, they trained for days on end, only stopping to eat and sleep, and by the time they were sent out into the field, they had been molded into the perfect soldiers. Or so they thought.

It had been Wally's first real mission. He'd been sent out on a plane during a lightning storm to bomb a Bulrogain hub, and everything had gone well for the eight year old until when it came time to launch the bomb. As the young warrior got closer he saw that it was not a base he was bombing. It was a hospital, filled with wounded soldiers and innocent women and children. Wally couldn't do it. Despite everything he was told about the Bulrogains, he couldn't bring himself to release the bomb, so he made a split second decision. Wally took the controls and dove straight into the thunder clouds above him. Lightning arched from the sky and hit his plane, electrocuting Wally and damaging the fuel tanks, sending chemicals splashing onto him. The aircraft stalled mid-air before crashing towards the ground, carrying the unconscious pilot with it.

~Line Break~

After a day of searching for the wreckage, Ka'ar and Shayera troop found the decimated remains of what was a bomber plane. They broke formation and frantically started searching for their little brother. Underneath a large sheet of twisted metal, Shayera uncovered the bloody body of Wally Hol. His arm was twisted at an awkward angle, a large gash on his forehead was bleeding profusely, and one of his legs was still pinned below the wreckage, but the worst part were his wings. One had been torn out of his back and was laying several feet away. Ka'ar quickly rushed to the boy's side to check for a pulse. For a moment that felt like forever, Shayera thought she had lost her little Hol, but then Ka'ar glanced at her with a small nod, and she knew there was still hope.

~Line Break~

Wally Hol laid on the hospital bed in a comatose state. That night he had been admitted into the ICU with extensive injuries and blood loss. From there, he had been in and out of the operating room three times. His arm had been set, the gash sewn, and the leg repaired, but little could be done about his wing. The doctors came and went, but they all told Ka'ar and Shayera the same thing. When Wally woke up, if he woke up, he'd have to be implanted with a wing prosthesis, and he still might not be readmitted into the military. For the entire day, the pair wept for their brother and his wing, but there was nothing they could do. Eventually, they were ushered out of the room by the nurses claiming that the doctors needed space to perform a procedure, and before she could protest, Ka'ar dragged Shayera towards the hospital gardens.

"Listen, Shayera," Ka'ar said once they'd reached the small garden. "I think you and I should go."

"Go? What do you mean?" Shayera questioned, small creases forming around her eyebrows.

"Our sixteenth birthdays are approaching, and I've been thinking about getting away from this place for a while. We could set course for this planet a couple of lightyear-"

Shayera interrupted him, "Are you serious, Ka'ar? Just up and leave our little brother here? Alone? He's going to need us here when he wakes up! I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like for him waking up with only one wing!" She shook her head.

"Shayera, for all your life, you've made every decision on his behalf. You've had to sacrifice so much for him. It's time to start thinking for yourself. For us."

She looked Ka'ar in the eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay… on our sixteenth birthday, we will head to this planet. On one condition." Shayera rested one hand on the side of his face. "We have to leave something for Wally when he wakes up, so when he's old enough, he can follow us."

"Anything for you." With that, Ka'ar kissed Shayera, and she felt all of her worries melt away.

Two weeks from then, they launched their rocket toward the planet called Earth, where they would soon become known as Hawkman and Hawkwoman, members of the Justice League.

~Line Break: Eight Years Later~

For Robin, the Hawks' backstory was a mystery. All he knew was that they had crash landed on Earth after leaving their home planet of Thanagar. They hadn't said a word to anyone about why or how, but they did tell them one thing: May 6, 2016 was a very special day. Before, Robin had thought it was just some sort of holiday they celebrated on Thanagar, but after today, he knew that they weren't referring that. The new Thanagarian laying in front of him was proof of it.

 _It had started as a simple mission. The team had been assigned a special duty. They were to accompany Hawkman and Hawkwoman on a trip to the very place they had crashed almost eight years ago. At first, it had been extremely boring. They sat in the bioship watching the sky with the Hawks for almost two hours. M'gann had made several attempts at starting a conversation, but none had gone over well. Except for the occasional sigh, it was eerily quiet. Robin was close to falling asleep in the Bioship's seat when a low rumble startled the team. They started to reach for their weapons, but Hawkman gave a signal to lower their guard. In the sky, a black dot appeared, then it got bigger until they saw it wasn't a dot. It was a ship. Like a well-oiled machine, the team jumped into action to slow the descent of the falling rocket._

 _Miss Martian used her telekinesis to stall the ship while Aqualad sent a spout of water launching Superboy at the craft. Artemis sent several parachute arrows its way, and the Hawks flew up to it and pulled at the sides to stop the rocket. With the combined help, it gracefully collided with the ground._

 _On the side of the ship, a door slowly pushed open, and steam clouded the area. From the mist, a figure jumped out. It glanced around wildly before it settled on Hawkman. The shape launched itself at the Leaguer and tackled him, then the silhouette paused dramatically on top of the Hawk. Now in a clearer view, Robin could see it was a handsome red-haired boy wearing traditional Thanagarian armor. One hand was sporting some kind of electrified brass knuckles and the other clutched the hilt of a large sword, but that wasn't even the strangest part. Outstretched behind him were a pair of wings, one vibrant red and one made completely out of bronze metal. At speeds impossible for anyone except the Flash, the boy punched Hawkman in the face. Then, he promptly passed out._

Afterwards, the boy had been brought back to Mount Justice where he was placed in the medical ward. For an unknown reason, the Hawks stood vigilant around the hospital bed and would only let the doctor within ten feet of it. To someone without Bat-training, it would seem like they were standing guard, but Robin could see it wasn't because they wanted to protect the League and team. It was because they wanted to protect the boy.

Several hours later, the Thanagarian boy started to whimper in his sleep. Then, it turned into full blown screaming. Hawkwoman reached the pet the boy's hair, but as soon as she disturbed his hair, the boy shot awake, grabbed her wrist, and judo flipped her within five seconds. Without leaving the bed. When the initial panic wore out, the boy turned to see what he had done. Hawkwoman had gotten up off the floor but was still rubbing her back. The Hawks glanced at each other and carefully pulled off their helmets. The boy's eyes widened in recognition before they narrowed into slits. His voice was quiet and smooth. "Get out."

Hawkwoman started cautiously, "Wally, it's Shayera and Ka'ar, remem-"

"I said get out."

"Please, just let us explain, Wally. We're sorry for leaving you," Hawkman begged.

The boy, Wally, snarled, "Sorry? SORRY? **SORRY?** I woke up after being in a coma for two years, and I looked around my room expecting to see my only family there waiting for me. The only person there was my nurse. She saw me looking around, and do you know what she said? She said MY FAMILY HAD LEFT FOR ANOTHER PLANET ALMOST TWO YEARS AGO! I TRIED TO FLY AWAY, BUT I COULDN'T! I FOUND OUT I WAS MISSING A WING, AND MY SO CALLED FAMILY WASN'T THERE FOR ME! AFTER I GOT MY PROSTHESIS, I COULDN'T GO BACK INTO THE ARMY, AND MY FAMILY WAS GONE, SO I WENT TO THE ORPHANAGE! I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR **THREE YEARS, AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A SHOULDER TO CRY ON BECAUSE MY FAMILY LEFT ME BEHIND! FOR THE LAST SIX YEARS, MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE A LIVING TARTARUS! AND YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY? I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONE LAST TIME: GET OUT!** "

With his mini-rant, Wally left the Hawks so speechless, it was all they could do to leave the room with speed that would impress the Flash. Wally flicked the middle finger at their retreating forms. Then, he turned towards Robin. "Who are you?"

His glare frightened Robin, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he grinned and cackled, "I'm Robin, the boy wonder, partner to the Batman himself."

Robin's laugh relaxed the bird boy, and Wally allowed himself a small smile, "Robin? Where are your wings?"

"I don't have any. Robin was something my Mama used to call me because I looked like I could fly when I was on the trapeze. Wanna go see?" he asked.

"Yeah!" And thus, a friendship was born.

 **Sooooo… yeah. This is a Wally West Thanagarian AU Prompt. Basically, he is a great fighter with a mysterious past and due to the plane crash, has super speed and one mechanical wing. Instead of getting reacquainted with the Hawks, he bonds with the Flash, who takes him in.**

 **BONUS: Wally bests the team in a duel**

 **BONUS: Flirts like Shakespeare: "Art thou weareth space pants because thy butt is out of this world?"**


End file.
